


The Nimbasa Gang's Princess

by XxJeanne_QueenxX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gang AU, Still pokemon tho, amourshipping, scathingshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJeanne_QueenxX/pseuds/XxJeanne_QueenxX
Summary: After seeing a scene that makes her reconsider her beliefs, Miette Millefeui runs away from her only home in the streets as the daughter of the leader of the Nimbasa Gang. When she tries to escape, she is injured by a member and is saved by a seemingly at first mysterious boy named Trip Shooty.A few days after, Miette decides she hates Trip and his superior attitude. But since she has to live with him, things might change.





	

Rain poured down, pounding against the streets of Nimbasa City, almost in rhythm with the clicks of black shoes against the pavement as a blue haired girl rain along it.

If you took a quick glance, you would assume she was a normal girl trying to get out the rain. Then of course the quick glance wouldn't show the Pokemon attacks firing behind her.

 

"Get back here, you traitor!" yelled a black haired man with angry, glinting grey eyes, that did not see the girl as a human, only as a tool. "Houndoom, now, use Dark Pulse!"

Miette was the name of the girl-turned-object. She barely dodged the attack, but it slashed across the hem of her black shirt, slashing across her skin, causing the blood to slowly fall.

She turned around to face him, putting a slender hand over her wound to try and stop the flow, only to see the Houndoom walking towards her. She started to back away, into the wally where she then had to put her hand away- only for hard, spiky rock to meet her wound which made her flinch.

Suddenly, Miette realized why Houndoom's trainer had stopped yelling at her when a voice said, "Frillish, Water Pulse!" 

Houndoom almost yelped when the wave of water crashed against it. "Now, Tranquill, Air Slash." With the two moves, Houndoom fainted and she thanked Arceus.

The Pokemon when then returned, when her vision began to blur, probably from the loss of blood. Her last image before passing out was a concerned blonde boy's face.

And her dream was the one scene that had made her run away.

***

"No!" yelled the blonde girl as she was slammed against the wall by a evilly grinning brunette, "Please! Stop! Don't hurt my Pokemon!"

Miette watched, terrified, from the door she had slightly creaked open. As the leader's daughter she had been forbidden in helping or even seeing these kinds of things, yet she still felt a incredible guilt.

"These is what you get for messing with us, sweetie!" said the brunette grinning evilly as she socked the blonde in the gut. The poor girl sank to the floor and all Miette wanted to do was burst in and stop it.

"You m-monsters." the girl muttered, giving a hateful glare to them. Miette froze as she heard that.

"This is normal. It happens everyday." was what she was told when she was younger and asked why they hurt others.

Then if it was normal, why were they monsters?


End file.
